Phantom's 3DS games list
Nintendogs+Cats It's an alright game, rising above all those other pet raising shovelware it is actually good. But if you have one of the original DS versions, then I wouldn't recommend getting this one. It's the same thing with some differences basically, and feels a lot slower then the DS versions too. 6.5/10 Super Monkey Ball 3D A decent launch window title, but with where we are at now, I wouldn't really recommend it unless you're a fan of the series. Even then, Super Monkey Ball Vita is a better game to go for if you have a Vita. Over all, it has decent classic Monkey Ball gameplay, but the fighting and kart racing modes are garbage. 7/10 Lego Pirates of the Carribean A decent tie-in, but what else would you expect from a LEGO game? I only got this game because there was a drought on games at the time, but it's still pretty decent. However, as always, go for the console version of a game if you truly care for it, so that can be said here. 6.5/10 The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D An improved remake of one of the most overrated games of all time (Go ahead and bash my opinion, I still like Ocarina of Time though), and it really takes out a lot of errors present in the original title I must say. It's only really worth it as a Zelda fan or addict of the original. If you haven't played either version go for this one. I must say we don't really need these remakes on 3DS though. 8/10 StarFox 64 3D WHAT WAS I JUST SAYING ABOUT REMAKES? Oh well, this is a great remake of the greatest game in the great Star Fox series. It's great. Not only does it fix lighting issues I had with the original, but it looks gorgeous. Personally, I see more improvement in it from the original than I did in Ocarina of Time and it's remake. While it may be a very short game, there is many alternate paths to take in it and modes to play. One of my favorite early 3DS titles. 8.5/10 Skylanders Spyro's Adventure Oh... um, I don't know here, really. A cash grab from Activision that kind of crapped on Spyro. Er... it's expensive as well for all the wrong reasons. Very short... generic platforming... generic characters. Blast it! 5/10 Cave Story 3D A somewhat shoddy remake of what I can easily call my favorite game of all time. I must give it three high points for starters though: Staying true to the original gameplay, the sexy new remixed soundtrack, and the detailed background visuals. The models used in the game are kind of bland, but for nostalgia sake you can use the original sprites for characters while still keeping the amazing new visuals. It's Cave Story, and Cave Story is amazing in any way no matter how bad of a port or remake you make of it. 9/10 (Go download the original freeware version before buying this. Seriously, I'm rating this a 9 because it's Cave Story, not the remake down to it's core) Sonic Generations Oh look, a rushed craptacular Sonic game developed by Dimps! This has gotten old. If this is truly suppose to be a 20th anniversary title, then wow. The console version of Sonic Generations is amazing, but this version is the exact opposite. It's lazy and untrue to a lot of things. The gameplay is cruddy, the level design is horribly mapped out, the music is remixed horribly compared to the console version, and so much more. Do not buy this please, go get the console version if you can. This is what last resort truly is. 4/10 Super Mario 3D Land A pretty boring Mario title. I'm dead serious, I dislike this game. It's short, generic, and bland. I don't get what everyone sees in at being some huge epic Mario game. This is without a doubt one of the only Mario titles I severly dislike. Not much to say here. 6/10 Mario Kart 7 Another Mario Kart... this one has some poor character selection I must say. Other than that, the whole Mario Kart series to me has been pretty derp after Double Dash. It's all luck and not really skill, and the items always screw you over. I don't wanna play a slow and boring racer where your victory is based upon items. C'mon Nintendo, make more F-Zero games. Please, thank you, and bye. 6/10 Pokemon Rumble Blast OH GOD WHAT IS THIS? The gameplay is slow and painful. It's no buttom masher, it's press a button and wait for your attack to recharge forever until you can attack again. Everything gets so boring within the first chapter. Thank Gaben we have a Mystery Dungeon and Gen 6 titles coming. That's the Pokemon the 3DS truly needs. 4/10 Kid Icarus: Uprising A freaking amazing game, and truly the first one on 3DS that has stunned me. It has perfect dialogue, gameplay, length, music, story, characters, etc. I can go on praising this game for ages. To keep things short, it's all great. Go buy a copy now. 10/10 Rhythm Thief & The Emperor's Treasure One of my favorite lesser known titles on the system. Unlike most Rhythm and SEGA games, it actually has a story with appealing characters. Rhythm Thief is highly replayable, as I even play it every once in a while to this day. It's what I can easily call my own favorite game on the system, but that doesn't mean it's the best overall game on the system. 9/10 Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance My first Kingdom Hearts game, and also what made me fall in love with the series. However, looking back at it now, while it's one of my favorite titles in the series I have to admit it feels like "Just another Kingdom Hearts game", but still great nonetheless. 8/10 Professor Layton & The Miracle Mask ANOTHER great and well-made Professor Layton title, and the first one on the 3DS. If you're into puzzle games, this is a must-have. Don't worry though, you don't really need to have played other Layton games to get this one. 7/10 Adventure Time: Hey Ice King Why'd You Steal Our Garbage? For the first time in a while, we now have a quality game based off of a TV Show. This game captures the spirit of the show perfectly. However, it is EXTREMELY short and easy. I'd say get it only if you're a fan of the show. 7/10 Epic Mickey Power of Illusion Ehhhhh.... not much true value here, to be honest. While loads better than Epic Mickey 2 on consoles, Power of Illusion itself isn't a joy ride either. It gets really repetitive and boring within the first two worlds alone, sadly. The character rescuing and "sidequests" are executed horribly. Everything goes, "Gee, thanks for saving me!" followed by a "No problem, now let me tell ya all about this safe castle that you could have just went to in the first place!" from Mickey. Sidequests are boring backtracing or mindless wandering around the castle. Seriously, the game just gets crappy a few levels after where the demo left off. 5.5/10 Fire Emblem Awakening Holy crap this game is outstanding. Best thing on the entire system since the likes of Kid Icarus: Uprising for sure, if not better. Great gameplay, tons of bonus content, DLC, good graphics, outstanding music, appealing characters, big story, etc. I guess Intelligent Systems spent all their time putting sheer amazingness into this rather than Paper Mario: Gimmick Star. Even if you know nothing about Fire Emblem, or think it's too intense with character deaths, that doesn't matter since this game changes that all. Not only can you choose to not have permanent deaths, but this game is really open to newcomers of this series. Overall, it's seriously freaking amazing and is oozing with quality. Please go buy it, if you can even find a copy, that is. 10/10 Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity A somewhat expansive game, but nowhere near as big as previous Pokemon Mystery Dungeon games. Like always, it has a fantastic story. It's noticably a little more developed character wise, putting it a little above the others in a way. It's a good game, really worth the time, but once you beat it, there's not much to do, unlike past Pokemon Mystery Dungeon games, which had tons of postgame content and extra story. 7/10 Future Games I Plan on Getting *Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon *Animal Crossing: New Leaf *Project X Zone *Pokemon X and Y *Mario and Luigi: Dream Team *Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D Maybe Some Time Down the Line *Dead or Alive: Dimensions (Yeah idk) *Bravely Default (If it gets localized and if I get interested enough, sure why not?) *Theatrhythm Final Fantasy (Not really into Rhythm games other than Rhythm Thief, to be frank. I've played the demo of this and wasn't exactly hooked) Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by Alternate Phineas or his old account. Category:3DS Category:Nintendo Category:Mario Category:Sonic Category:Spyro Category:Cave Story Category:Star Fox Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Pages by Phantom R